


Day 8:  I Got You

by someonethatsfunny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonethatsfunny/pseuds/someonethatsfunny
Summary: “Get naked.”  Louis’ eyes darted towards their bed where he found his husband already disrobed, sitting cross-legged with a pile of fluffy towels resting in his lap.  A wide smile spread across Harry’s face and his eyes twinkled in the candlelight.  “Gonna take care of you, baby.  Get you nice and relaxed.”“Is that so?” Louis arched his eyebrows in question, already unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his tie.  “It is.  But you need to get naked first.” Harry winked at him.“Working on it.” Louis swiftly pushed his trousers and pants down in one fell swoop and kicked them behind him carelessly as he approached the bed.





	Day 8:  I Got You

Early Saturday afternoon, after spending a full morning at the office, Louis walked in the house looking one hundred percent done. From his prone position on the floor, Harry watched as he dropped his briefcase inside the front door with an exasperated sigh.  Isabelle had been sitting on his back attempting to braid his hair for a while now.  At the same time, George had climbed all over the two of them, unapologetically knocking into his sister while sticking his action figures into the braid she was working on.  

“Daddy, help me!  No, George!  Stop that, George!”  Harry stifled his laughter at Izzy’s frustration, knowing that it was close to nap time for both of them.

It wasn’t a difficult task since Louis was now leaning back against their front door with his eyes pinched shut. Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he further assessed his husband.  His shoulders were curled in on themselves and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes that hadn’t been there the day before. The big case he'd been working on had been taking a toll on him and being pulled away from his family at the weekend obviously wasn’t helping matters any. It was a necessary evil given how close he was to making partner, but that didn't make it any easier for Harry to see him looking this way.  His husband was one hundred and fifty percent exhausted and it was starting to show.  What if their challenge was partly to blame, Harry wondered?  It had been keeping him up later than normal, after all.  The surge of guilt that he felt made his stomach feeling queasy.

“Izzy,” he whispered, trying to get her attention without Louis hearing him.

“Yes daddy?” She whisper-yelled back at him. So much for that, he thought as Louis’ eyes creaked open.  Louis glanced around, eyes quickly landing on the three of them sprawled out on the floor in the next room. Harry watched as Louis’ lips curled into a smile, his eyes twinkling at them with tired happiness.

“Look, lovey. Papa’s home.”

The moment the words left his lips the kids were scurrying towards Louis, a chorus of happy squeals filling their house.  They attacked him with leg hugs until he lifted them both up, and then they rained sloppy kisses all over his face. Harry made his way over a bit more slowly, cracking his back along the way to relieve it from the aftereffects of having spent too much time on the floor.  And that’s when he was struck with a great idea.

“Hey, babe,” Louis smiled at him through his armful of love.

“We missed you.” Harry smiled back and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ lips.  “Have plans for you later,” he whispered against his lips before pulling away.  Louis continued to beam happily which was a relief to Harry. It didn't seem as if Louis blamed him or their challenge for those dark circles after all.  Nevertheless, Harry was already cooking up a plan to help ease the stress that came as a package deal with his job.  As soon as the kids went down for nap time he’d make sure to take proper care of his husband.

 

****

 

When he returned from putting the kids down for their naps, Louis was greeted with a lovely sight.  Their room was dark thanks to room darkening blinds, but glowing with the light of tea candles scattered all about. It smelled incredible. A strange combination of peonies, warm vanilla and crisp cotton, but comforting to him all the same.

“Get naked.”  Louis’ eyes darted towards their bed where he found his husband already disrobed, sitting cross-legged with a pile of fluffy towels resting in his lap.  A wide smile spread across Harry’s face and his eyes twinkled in the candlelight.  “Gonna take care of you, baby.  Get you nice and relaxed.”

“Is that so?” Louis arched his eyebrows in question, already unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his tie.  

“It is.  But you need to get naked first.” Harry winked at him.

“Working on it.” Louis swiftly pushed his trousers and pants down in one fell swoop and kicked them behind him carelessly as he approached the bed.  One could never predict how long the kids would nap for so they’d had to learn to make the most of their quiet time together.  The candles clearly indicated that Harry had put serious thought into making this afternoon special, so Louis didn't dare waste any time on a strip tease.  That would have to wait for another day.  Bit of a shame since Harry absolutely loved when Louis stripped for him, but such is life with young children.

Lifting one knee at a time onto their bed, he crawled over to Harry, straddled his lap and pressed their lips together eagerly.  He tasted mostly like mint, but with a slight lingering flavor of cheese toasties and tea.  He tasted like home.  Harry granted him control of the kiss so Louis licked into his mouth leisurely, humming with content until Harry pulled away and leaned their foreheads together.  They remained that way for a while, just breathing one another in.  Already, he could feel a sense of calm settling over him.

Harry eventually broke the spell by pulling all the way back from him.  Louis watched as he sat up on his knees and began fussing with the towels. “Let me just set these up real quick. Then you can lie face down on top of them and get yourself comfortable.”  He paused and looked over to Louis with his brightest smile.  “Thought I’d give you a proper rub down.  Relax all that built up tension you're carrying in your shoulders.  Make you feel good again.”

“Sounds amazing.” Louis moaned out. He'd thought this was a part of their challenge, but he was more than happy to be wrong.  A massage sounded heavenly to his weary limbs.  As soon as Harry had prepped the bed to his satisfaction, Louis gratefully laid down with a pillow tucked under his head, excited for this unexpected gift. His husband was _really_ good with his hands so this was sure to be amazing.

  __

Harry moved quickly after that, first draping a small towel over Louis’ bum and then drizzling some oil across his upper back.  Without physically touching his body, he settled himself above Louis, placing a knee to either side of his hips. Louis released a low appreciative groan from the back of his throat when Harry's fingers finally pressed into his shoulders.  He was perfectly positioned to put the full strength of his hands into his ministrations and words couldn't possibly describe how incredible it felt.

“You're all knotted up, love.” Harry said softly without letting up on the pressure. Worry reflected clearly in his tone and Louis absolutely despised the sound of it.  Obviously he appreciated how deeply Harry cared for him, but knowing that his husband was concerned made Louis feel even more stressed out.  And right now, what he wanted more than anything was to forget about his impending case and just _feel._

“Mhm. Feels good though.”

Marriage came with a distinct set of advantages, as it turned out.  The fact that Harry understood exactly what Louis needed without him explicitly having to say so was a perfect example of said benefits.  With an unspoken agreement, Harry continued to silently work on the worst of Louis’ knots, focusing all concerns for his well-being on his tight muscles instead.  With firm pressure, his fingers pressed directly against the sore spots, pushing into them mercilessly until they began to loosen up.

Once the most stubborn of his muscles had finally softened, Harry gave his shoulders a break and re-situated himself by Louis’ head.  From his new position, Harry’s oiled up fingertips got straight to work, rubbing tiny enthusiastic circles directly into his brain.  At least that's what it felt like to him.  It was essentially like Harry was physically prying all of the worries from his overactive brain and then tossing them far away.

It's a good thing Louis was lying down because had he been standing, his neck would've surely snapped. There was no way it could possibly support the weight of his head which had morphed into a heavy gelatinous blob.  And the crazy thing was that Harry had massaged his head countless times before in the shower. Somehow, having his hair washed had never felt this good (which is really saying something because having his hair washed was pretty spectacular). Then again, Harry hadn't spent as much time dedicated to one particular area back then.  And he hadn’t moved his fingers in a tantalizing manner from the top of his scalp to the bottom of his neck in the shower either.  That's what he was currently doing and tiny zings of electricity were shooting down Louis’ neck accordingly.  

After continuing on a steady path, Harry’s hands eventually found their way back to his shoulders.  With flattened palms, he pressed light soothing circles against his upper back for a few moments before trailing his fingers even more gently across his skin.  Louis took a deep shuddering breath as his skin erupted in goosebumps.  Had Harry taken a massage class without him knowing or something?  Because this was far better than the few times he'd actually gone to a spa. Then again, Harry's hands were obviously preferable to a random masseuse so perhaps he was a bit biased in assessing his husband’s skills.

There was a pause as Harry shuffled around his body before Louis felt more oil being dribbled slowly across his back and that's when the real magic truly kicked in.  Harry started to knead his upper back relentlessly, working in a continuous pattern of strong rhythmic motions until Louis felt as though he was actually melting into the mattress below him. Sinking further and further into a soft fluffy cloud with Harry’s strong hands his only anchor back to earth.  Harry worked him into a state of unadulterated bliss and Louis let him, happily surrendering full control of both his mind and body, confident in Harry’s capable hands. His body was heavy one moment and light the next.  It no longer felt like his own; pliant, loose and so completely relaxed that he lost track of whether he was sinking into the clouds or drifting above them.  It was exactly how he imagined an out of body experience might feel.  He'd been reduced to only his senses and stripped of all body control.

So Louis did the only thing he could. He allowed himself to _feel._  Feel the drip of warm oil to his skin and Harry’s well-abled hands moving over every part of him.  Feel his toes curling in response and the tiny hairs standing to attention at the back of his neck.  And he listened.  Hearing the sound that Harry's hands made as they glided smoothly across his slick skin and the sound of steady breathing from up above him. In and out and in and out again.  He heard his own sharp intake of breath followed by the shallow gasps which he puffed out against the pillow below him.  Their ceiling fan spun around in circles above them and the soft click-click-click echoed in his ears.  When his eyes weren't squeezed shut, he could also see.  The flames from the candles scattered around the room bounced light all around them, illuminating shadows of the two of them against the walls.  Their shadows molded together as one, dancing in the soft flickering light. Louis stared at it in a trance as Harry continued to work his magic.

Eventually Harry moved on from his back, leaving Louis slightly delirious, his skin burning and tingling all at the same time.  With a firm grip, Harry's hands curled around Louis’ upper arms and then he dragged them down slowly and steadily towards Louis’ fingertips which he proceeded to pull softly one by one.  Gently, he laid each of Louis’ arms back down beside him before moving his hands to the bottom of his neck. With scant pressure, nails scratched lightly across Louis’ back as Harry moved further and further down his body.  Another trail of goosebumps followed in their wake before full body shivers overtook him, pulling Louis even further under Harry’s magic spell.

 _A mass of molten liquid._  That’s what his body had transformed into.  Skin burning hot despite being naked in their forever chilly bedroom.  Louis was completely devoid of muscles now, his body having fully yielded to Harry's hands, allowing them to work him into a boneless version of himself.  

Having said that, there was actually one body part that remained significantly less relaxed than the others.  Louis’ cock had grown hard against their mattress somewhere in the midst of Harry’s concentrated efforts. The fact that he was currently having an out of body experience hadn’t deterred his dick in the slightest.  Louis could feel it leaking precome onto the towel beneath him, but was helpless to do anything about it.

His husband was clearly some kind of massage genius and Louis would be sure to let him know.  Only he'd have to do it later on because there was little to no chance of him forming a coherent sentence right now.  His power of speech had dissolved into nothingness much like the knots that once lived between his shoulder blades.  Both his voice and the knots had quietly melted into his new liquid-like status, no more than a distant memory.

Meanwhile, during his transformation, Harry had continued to work his body into an even deeper state of relaxation.  Deeming Louis’ shoulders and upper body sufficiently cared for, Harry dripped oil onto his lower back and began moving his hands in the same direction.  Slick fingers pressed indentations into his sides before moving steadily down his flanks.  Squirming against the mattress, Louis tried to suppress the outburst of giggles, but they bubbled up from his throat regardless. His sides had always been extremely ticklish.

“Shhhh,” Harry's deep voice rumbled from above him. “I got you.”  The sound went straight to Louis’ cock just like it had always done. His husband’s voice was basically made for sex so it was only fitting that it would send all of his blood rushing southbound.  With as much discretion as he could manage, he began to slowly grind his hips into the bed to relieve the pressure which had started to build.  Fortunately, or unfortunately, Harry didn't seem to notice, too caught up in the chore at hand.

Placing his palms flat against the spot below Louis’ underarms, he applied additional pressure on a second pass over his sides before eventually coming to rest on his hips.  From there, he pressed his thumbs into the dimples at the bottom of his spine, eliciting a shameless moan of pleasure from Louis’ lips.  More warm oil trickled onto his skin, rolling over his hip bones towards the towel situated beneath him while Louis struggled to restrain himself.  Still unaware of Louis’ growing situation, Harry continued to press his fingers into his muscles as though it was what he’d been put on this earth to do.

A few moments later, though, everything abruptly changed. Harry's hands dipped beneath the small towel resting over his bum and instantly propelled the massage into an altogether different universe. Louis knew that this was standard protocol for some therapists, but it had never happened to _him_ before. No one had ever massaged _his_ naked bum unless sex was involved. So naturally, that's precisely where his mind veered off to.

Visions of Harry pushing inside his body, driving him further into the mattress and taking full control took up residence in his already muddled brain.  And along with it came a touch of guilt because while his husband had done an incredible job of easing his pent up tension, Louis was fairly certain that he hadn't actually intended for this to become sexual.  Unfortunately Louis’ dick hadn't received that memo.  He grew even harder when Harry gripped his cheeks, squeezing them firmly in his large hands.  Had he been more human and less liquid, he might've felt a touch self conscious for spreading his legs a bit wider in invitation, but he was too far gone to care right now.  Louis simply _wanted._

The towel fell away as Harry refocused his attention on his arse, rubbing in steady circular motions. Louis felt his breath hitch in his throat when Harry paused to drizzle more oil directly onto his bum. It skirted just along the edge of dirty and he felt another surge of guilt wash over him. His arousal was poorly timed, but he was helpless to curb it now.  How could Louis be thinking about sex when his husband was taking such good care of him?  Then again, how could he _stop_ thinking about sex when the oil was now trickling into the cleft between his arse cheeks and rolling down his most sensitive skin towards his balls?  Louis turned his head further into the pillow, hoping it would muffle the sounds threatening to escape him.  

Before he could fully wrap his head around this turn of events, the moment had passed and Harry's hands had moved over to his upper thighs instead.  Louis’ relief was as palpable as his disappointment.  Left incited, and wholly dissatisfied, his cock continued to drip pools of precome onto the towel below him, making him quite sticky and uncomfortable.  He wriggled his hips in an effort to find a dry spot, but it was sadly a wasted exercise.

Somehow, though he couldn't for the life of him understand how, Harry remained completely unaware of Louis’ desperate situation.  Unphased and unhurried, he focused on one leg at a time while Louis quietly burned with the need to be touched again.  Both of Harry's hands wrapped securely around one of his thighs before he dragged them down the length of Louis’ leg, applying firm pressure the entire time. When he reached his foot, Harry pressed his thumbs into the arch and Louis’ dick twitched eagerly in response.  It made no sense at all considering the fact that he didn't have a foot kink, but his melted brain had probably cut off all logical reasoning, so.  

Louis figured that he might as well accept the fact that his dick had an agenda of its own because the situation didn't seem to be improving any.  So even though Harry's massage had started from a place of innocence, it wasn’t likely going to end that way.  He remained hot and thick against the mattress below him, a second away from writhing against the bed in search of relief.  If he wished for it hard enough, maybe Harry would move his hands back to his arse, where Louis wanted them the most.  

It felt as if years passed by before his prayers were answered with Harry's hands finally making their way towards his bum.  He couldn't stop the breathy whimpers from escaping his mouth when he realized their intended destination. Up to this point, Louis’ blatant arousal had somehow escaped Harry's notice, but surely he would recognize the telltale signs now. There was literally no way he could miss them. His body was practically vibrating with need, his heart thrumming erratically in his chest and his legs trembling with anticipation.  Louis couldn't contain his overstimulated body any more than he could control the borderline pornographic sounds starting to spill from his lips.

“Fuck,” Louis sobbed out when Harry’s big hands gripped his arse with purpose. He gasped as Harry pulled his cheeks apart, holding him open for several long seconds of silence.  Desperation kicked in tenfold making Louis’ body tremble even harder.  A fresh round of goosebumps broke out across his skin despite the fact that his body was actually overheated and coated in a thin sheen of sweat.  He heard Harry hissing from above him and the sound was electrifying.  It went straight to his cock which pulsed out yet another stream of precome, hot and sticky against his belly.

“Oh god,” Harry’s choked response floated to his ears like music, desire clearly laced between those two short words.  The chilly air in their room breezed over his hole leaving Louis able to feel just how open he was. Harry hadn't even touched him there yet, but he was ready to fuck.  The massage had relaxed his body so completely and thoroughly that he wouldn’t even need Harry's long fingers or wet tongue to prepare him.  In fact, Harry could probably slide straight inside of him right now with little to no resistance at all.   _Jesus Christ_. That was quite possibly the best idea Louis had ever come up with.  

Consumed with the desire to be filled up, Louis thrashed his head back and forth on his pillow, unable to think of anything else. It didn’t matter that Harry had fucked him well and good the night before because he wanted him again, _needed_ him as much as he needed oxygen.  His hole clenched around nothing but air and he shamelessly pushed his cock further into the mattress as Harry watched him come undone from above.

Almost instantly, Harry’s hands froze in place on his arse and Louis stilled as well, listening to the soft click-click-click of the fan above them.  His heart hammered away in his chest as he waited for Harry to say something, to _do_ something.  When no words followed and nothing other than the fan and heavy breathing above him could be heard, Louis slowly pushed backwards into Harry’s hands, feeling the air as it brushed over his entrance once more.

Fingers dug into him fiercely, making indentations that would no doubt be marks on his skin the next day.  A low keening wail sounded from behind him before a tortured, “Baby,” ripped through the silence of their room.  Louis moaned into his pillow as he pushed back further into Harry, his hole contracting and fluttering lasciviously in invitation.  “Baby.  Oh my fucking god. Look at you.”

Without thinking, Louis slid his legs a little further apart and this time Harry didn’t miss the suggestive movement.  “Nnghhh,” nonsensical sounds dripped from Harry’s lips above him.  His hands began to move again, massaging Louis’ bum more urgently now, pulling his cheeks apart every few seconds and then pausing to admire the view.  Any other day, Louis probably would’ve snapped at him, ordering him to get on with it already, but this was not that day.  “Do you...?”

Those two words had barely left Harry’s lips before Louis moaned out his reply.  “Yea.”  Turning his head to the side, he glanced behind him and found Harry's cock already rock hard and flushed an angry shade of red. The tip was shiny, a drop of precome glistening at the slit. Any second now, it would drip down onto Louis's backside and Louis wanted that more than anything. Wanted to be covered in Harry in every way possible.  Wanted to be dirty for him.

Harry didn't meet Louis’ eyes, too busy staring at his entrance with heavily hooded lids. He removed one of his hands from Louis’ arse, grabbed the oil he'd been using for the massage and dribbled it liberally over Louis’ hole.  It was an assault of the very best kind and Louis hungered for more, completely overcome with lust.  Harry’s fingers moved quickly, rubbing the oil all over his entrance, ensuring that he was nice and wet. Then finally, he pressed a thumb to Louis’ stretched out rim before slipping it easily inside of his body.  Louis moaned out loud, rocking back on it enthusiastically.  It felt good, but it was nowhere near enough.   He needed more.

“Jesus Christ,” Harry groaned. “You're,” his thumb popped back out, encircling his rim twice before pushing back inside, “so open...so hot...Jesus fuck.”  This was far too much for Louis to take in his current state so he buried his head back into the pillow and let it swallow his sounds.

He could hear the slapping sound of skin on skin as Harry stroked himself, spreading the oil all over his cock. Louis pushed his hips into the mattress before feeling the bed shift behind him. Harry moved into a position that allowed him to fuck himself between Louis’ arse cheeks a few times before lining himself up to push inside.  “Ready?” It was a question, but was spoken in a begging tone. Harry sounded every bit as desperate as Louis felt right now.

Still incapable of speech, Louis nodded his head, giving him permission.  And with one long smooth thrust, Harry was fully sheathed inside of him. His chest pressed flush against Louis’ back, their damp skin growing even more heated as their hearts beat wildly in tandem. He stilled for a few seconds, panting his hot breath against the back of Louis’ neck until Louis whispered a soft, tortured, “Please.”

Grabbing both of Louis’ hands, Harry raised them above his head with their fingers intertwined and held them securely to the mattress.  He pulled out slowly and thrust back inside at the same exact speed not a second later. Harry refused to be rushed. He fucked into Louis at a painfully slow and steady pace, brushing against his prostate repeatedly and causing stars to dance in front of Louis’ eyes.

 

Like a blanket, Harry's body draped over top of Louis’, effectively caging him in against their bed. With movement basically restricted, Louis could do little more than push backwards in time with   Harry’s forward motions so he did exactly that as Harry fucked him into the mattress.  It was quite possibly one of the most intense experiences they’d had together.  Louis needed him and Harry was there for him in every way, answering a call he hadn’t even realized he made.  Inside his body he possessed him, pressing both of them forward, driving them towards their release. Outside he surrounded him, covered him and protected him, using his own body a shield.  Harry gave him everything, every piece of himself and Louis took it gratefully.  

Their bodies rocked together like soft waves lapping at the shoreline, slowly and steadily with a pressure building up from behind.  As it did, Louis heard himself babbling incoherent whispers of “love”, “love you”, and “love you so much”.

Harry’s lips pressed hot kisses against the back of his neck before whispering back against the shell of his ear.  “Love you, too.  You can let go now.  Let go for me, baby.  I got you.”

And then they were soaring, two birds in flight together, twisting and gliding through the air.  Louis’ back arched off the bed and into Harry as he shot his hot release inside his body.  He clenched around him, squeezing tightly, feeling as Harry’s cock pulsed inside his body.  All sounds became mute as his vision went white and he slumped back down to the bed with the weight of Harry's body heavy on top of him.

When he opened his eyes again, he was lying on his back, his body still twitching with aftershocks.  Harry was curled under his arm, his hot breath fanning against Louis’ neck.  They laid like this for a while, just breathing, before Harry finally spoke.  “Shower?”  His voice was absolutely wrecked.

Louis smiled as he answered him.  “Wash my hair?”  He honestly sounded just as bad, if not worse.  It’s a damn good thing that Izzy and George’s monitors were still quiet.  The two of them had gotten really lucky today.

“Always,” Harry whispered kissing him softly along his jawline.  Yeah, Louis definitely felt lucky .  Maybe even the luckiest of them all.

 

~

_Thank you so much to the wonderful crew who put this whole month together!!  Thank you so much to my beta/brit pick R!  And a big thank you to[curlyxxhazza](http://curlyxxhazza.tumblr.com/) for the manips!!!!_

 


End file.
